Consumer refrigerators may have ice dispensers that dispense ice through an opening in a freezer compartment door. Typically, the opening in the freezer door includes a dispenser door that automatically opens and closes to restrict the entry of ambient air into the freezer compartment.
The dispenser door is normally held closed by a bias spring. When ice is requested by the user, the dispenser door is opened, typically by a solenoid triggered by a switch. The switch may be positioned near the dispenser door to be activated, for example, by the lip of a drinking glass positioned near the dispenser door.
In the time period during which the dispenser door is held open for the discharge of ice, power must be applied to the solenoid. Solenoids consume significant power during operation and are prone to buzzing when supplied with unregulated power. The rapid action of the solenoid can produce a loud popping sound when the doors open and close.